1. Field of the Invention
A soil auger of simple yet highly effective construction, uniquely adapted for use with a portable electric drill. The soil auger has a tubular body with teeth projecting from the margin of its open end and a shaft extending from the opposite end. The body is balanced for use at the high rotation speeds of portable electric drills. Rotation of the auger results in the penetration of the teeth into the soil, and, once the desired depth of penetration is achieved, the auger may be removed along with the soil contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to quickly obtain a number of holes of the same diameter and depth in the ground in such tasks as gardening and fencing. A variety of methods for digging such holes are commonly employed, including shovels, post-hole diggers and hand-held bulb planters. Coring devices such as the combination soil auger and soil core sampler disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,335 also are useful for producing holes in the ground. However, none of these devices are adapted to be used with a portable power source and thus must be manually operated, resulting in the need for increased time and effort by the user.
A power driven screw-type auger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,168. However, this auger does not produce a uniform plug of soil for removal but rather distributes the soil around the edge of the hole it produces.